Gundam SEED Prime Series: Deleted Scenes
by lyokoMARVELanime
Summary: A little collection of one-shots that are deleted scenes that did not quite make the cut for the final draft of any of the Gundam SEED Prime stories. Please enjoy these little moments within the chapters that'll make you laugh, or make you feel all mushy from the heart warming moments.
1. We're Going for a Swim

_**AN: Hey how's it going everyone! It's lyokoMARVELanime here with a little something for you Gundam SEED Prime fans. A little series of one-shots of what I like to call, the deleted scenes. Now as the title and the previous statement would suggest, all of the one-shots here are basically some moments from each of the Gundam SEED Prime stories that did not quite make it into the final draft of the chapter for one reason or another, like it just would've pulled away from the main story too much, or there was just no way to work it into the chapter without making it longer than necessary, but I am going to do my best to make sure that those scenes at least find their way here.**_

_**Now with that said, let's get things started with the first of the Deleted Scenes from Gundam SEED Prime. This first scene here is one that would've taken place in Chapter 10: Island Encounters, but since I wanted to focus that chapter on the first meeting of Athrun and Cagalli, and the meeting between their respective Cybertronian allies, it ultimately didn't make the cut. It actually draws its main inspiration from a certain episode of Transformers Cybertron. Now without further ado...**_

_**I do not own anything from either the Gundam or Transformers franchises or any other franchise mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

**We're Going for a Swim**

It was a beautiful day with the sun shining, the sky clear of any clouds, and the sea so calm that you could fall asleep listening to the quiet. Add in the light wind that was blowing, and there was only one thing to say about it. "This feels wonderful," Miriallia exclaimed from the upper deck of the _Archangel_.

Miriallia was not alone in this feeling, as the entire crew of the _Archangel_ had to completely agree with her on that sentiment. The white ship and their new allies, the Autobots who were aboard the large golden and red ship named the _Omega II_, had just set out from the desert a few hours ago for their voyage across the sea to Alaska, and given all that had happened and the fact that they were not likely to encounter any enemy forces anytime soon, Murrue Ramius had decided to allow the crew to all have some brief moments up on the deck to enjoy the feeling of being at sea. It was something that everyone was eager to take advantage of, especially the kids from Heliopolis, but not quite everyone was excited about being at sea.

"It sure is beautiful, but I'm feeling dizzy," Kuzzey said, clearly indicating he was getting a bit sea sick.

"Oh yeah. This is the first time you've ever been at sea isn't it Kuzzey? Weren't you born in Heliopolis," Tolle asked from where he was standing next to his friend.

"Yeah and I thought the desert was scary, but this place really freaks me out. It gets really deep in some parts doesn't it," Kuzzey asked worriedly.

"Yeah and there're monsters too," Miriallia replied with a devious little smile.

Kuzzey instantly cringed at that, which got Tolle to smile as he lightly reprimanded, "Oh stop teasing him Mir." Tolle then looked back at his friend and tried to make him relax a bit as he said, "Don't worry too much Kuzzey. At least you're not the only one who seems to be getting freaked out."

Kuzzey raised a confusing glance to his friend along with Miriallia and Tolle simply chuckled as he pointed over in the direction of the _Omega II_. The other two looked over to see that some of the Autobots were on the upper deck of their own ship as well, and one particular, army green Wrecker was trembling like Scooby-Doo after seeing a ghost. Everyone else soon saw this as well and were all wondering what the deal was with the normally fearless Wrecker which led Mu La Flaga to head over in his Sky Grasper and find out for himself.

Over on the _Omega II_, Bulkhead was still trembling as he glanced at the water, much to nearly everyone's amusement. "Uh that sure looks pretty deep," Bulkhead muttered. "You know, maybe if we do get into a battle I would be better off on the bridge or at the weapons control or something."

"What's the matter Bulkhead? Ya fraid to get wet," Hound asked teasingly.

"No, and nothing's the matter," Bulkhead retorted.

"Okay then prove it," Hound said. Immediately after he had said that he started to push his big friend towards the edge of the ship. "Just take a little dip for a few…"

"AH! HOUND STOP," Bulkhead exclaimed, already starting to panic. "Okay, okay fine. I'm not too big on the idea of going into the water. Happy?"

"Care to explain the reasoning for that," Mu asked, having landed his Sky Grasper on the deck of the large gold ship and heard the last of that conversation when he walked up.

"Do I really need to explain it," Bulkhead asked. "I've never been underwater before, and neither has any of the other Autobots. There weren't any oceans back on Cybertron you know."

"Unless you count some of the energon pools, or the sea of rust," Arcee stated factually. "But I wouldn't recommend swimming in the former for obvious reasons, and the later was only named as such because it was full of rust storms almost all the time."

"I am certain that there is no need to worry Bulkhead," Optimus said as he walked up from behind them. "For all we know, it may be no worse than fighting in a zero gravity environment. Really all we can do to prepare ourselves for possible underwater combat now is simply jump in." As soon as Optimus had said that last part, he quickly transformed to his vehicle mode and raced off the edge of the ship, crashing into the water.

"Optimus," the Autobots on the deck all shouted. Bulkhead was the only one of the three on the deck to dive in after their leader, and he was soon joined later by Bumblebee, both doing so in vehicle mode. Everyone who saw this was slightly surprised by the actions that the Autobots had taken, but for the 'Bots that were underwater at the moment, it was a different story.

"Yeah this was a great plan. We're just sinking," Bulkhead said with the obvious amount of sarcasm. The three then transformed back to their robot modes a moment later to try and improve their situation, with no success what so ever. "Oh yeah Optimus, this is much better."

"There is no need to worry Bulkhead. It would appear that we are being kept afloat by our vehicular modes' tires, so we should have nothing to worry about," Optimus reassured his friend.

_"__Optimus, are you all okay,"_ Elita One then asked from over the radio.

"We are fine Elita, but we are facing some unexpected factors," Optimus replied.

_"__What do you mean? What's the problem?"_

"What isn't the problem," Bulkhead immediately cut in. "We have no idea what we're doing! 'Just like moving in a zero gravity environment' he says. 'Let's just jump in' he says."

"I will admit that this is proving to be more difficult than I had originally believed it would be," Optimus admitted.

**_"_****_Uh question,"_** Bumblebee then piped in. **_"What're we supposed to do now if we can't even get back up on our own?"_**

"Oh gee-whiz," Tolle moaned as he raced down to the lowest parts of the _Archangel_. "I'll show 'em how it's done." Before anyone could do anything to stop him, Tolle had dived right into the water and the minute he resurfaced he called out, "Hey someone tell those guys down there to watch me and do what I do."

Murdoch instantly relayed that message to La Flaga, who then had Elita relay it to Optimus and the others. With that done, Tolle began to show off his swimming skills as he called down to the submerged Autobots, "Okay guys, this is called the breast stroke. Just do like I'm doing and you shouldn't have any problems moving."

After watching the young man demonstrate the swimming form for a minute, the three Autobots were quickly doing the same as well. "Thank you Tolle Koenig."

"Yeah this isn't actually so bad," Bulkhead admitted.

**_"_****_It's still kinda weird though,"_** Bumblebee pointed out as he followed the two in practicing the strokes.

A short while later, Tolle had shown the three Autobots how to do all the different swimming forms he knew, and each of them had found that they all had a preferred swimming form they liked best. Sometime during the course of this, Bumblebee had tried out his blasters to see how well they would work underwater, only to find that they would be useless, leading the Autobots to decide that they should make sure they had weapons such as Scrapmakers and the like for whenever they had to fight underwater. To put it simply, the Autobots were now sea worthy swimmers and warriors. "Thank you again Tolle. It would appear that we needed you and the others more than we realized. Otherwise we would likely have been sunk," Optimus attempted to joke.

The attempt was not well met. **_"Ugh dude,"_** Bumblebee groaned.

"Don't even get me started," Bulkhead agreed.

"That one hurt," Hound stated, having heard the joke over the radio.

"Just another reason why Primes don't normally tell jokes," Arcee added.

"While I will admit that his sense of humor has never been his strongest point, I just want to make sure that it is well known that I did not marry Optimus Prime because I thought he was funny," Elita One quickly stated.

With that said, it was quickly learned that day that even the mighty Autobots needed help sometimes, but even then some things were impossible, even in the case of Optimus Prime.

* * *

_**AN: So there you have it. Now I will say that not all of these scenes will be like this one. Some may end up being a bit more serious than others, and others may be so funny that you'll either find yourself unable to breathe from laughing so hard, or they may just make you say "That was so funny I forgot to laugh". I really don't care about that either way. I'm just posting these so you can see what didn't make it in to the final version of the story despite the fact I wanted them to.**_

_**Please read and review, and I'll see you next time for either the next GS: Prime deleted scene or the next chapter of one of my other stories!**_


	2. An Autobot Love Story

_**AN: This little number was really more of a lost chapter than a deleted scene since it turned out to be so long, and really I didn't want to make any more filler chapters than necessary, so when this little bit ended up being as long as a chapter in and of itself I pretty much had to say bye bye to it. Anyways, I wasn't really sure about including this in the main story to begin with, I had only considered it after seeing a few other one-shots and such that others had done and well I figured that I should try my hand at it myself so without further ado...**_

_**I do not own anything from either the Gundam or Transformers franchises or any other franchise mentioned.**_

* * *

**An Autobot Love Story**

It had started out as an average day at the Autobot base, Alpha I, and it was rather quite peaceful as well. Well it was peaceful for everyone but Ratchet that is, because somehow the medical 'Bot always found something to complain about whether it be because of the Wreckers or for some other odd reason that was often caused by the always visiting humans of the _Archangel_. It had actually gone from an average day rather quickly because of one of those previously mentioned humans.

Miriallia had actually been visiting with Elita One as they both talked a bit about the usual female gossip on who liked who and all that stuff that girls talk about when they gossip, and Elita found that she had actually missed the days when she did such things after not doing them for so long. At some point though, it had been Miriallia to bring up a topic that the female Autobot had not expected her to bring up. "Hey Elita," Miriallia had exclaimed in an excited tone. "There's something that I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

"What's that Mir," Elita asked as they approached the other girls from the _Archangel_, said girls being Murrue and Natarle, and Miss Erica, who was visiting that day to talk with Ratchet about some technical thing that neither Elita or Miriallia cared all that much about at the moment.

"How did you and Optimus meet and fall in love," Miriallia asked. That question had gotten two results from everyone. All the other girls in the room had instantly stopped what they were doing and immediately looked toward Elita for her answer, including Natarle surprisingly, who had to admit to being curious about that as well, but Elita on the other hand had immediately become flustered at hearing that question, not having had to tell anyone about that for some time now since everyone in the Autobots either already knew or just did not bother asking.

"W-why would you want to know something as silly as that," Elita immediately stuttered.

"What, it wasn't because of some terrible deed was it," Miriallia smirked, seeing that she had successfully gotten Elita One so flustered.

"No it's not that, it's just a little embarrassing," Elita quickly amended.

"Well now I'm really curious," Murrue said as she and every other girl in the room came forward to stand around Miriallia to hear the tale.

Seeing she had no way out of it, Elita just sighed and adopted a faraway look as she began the tale of how she first met and fell helm over pedes for the last Prime.

* * *

**Flashback [At this point, anything in italics is happening in present day while everything else is happening in the past**

* * *

_"__When we first met, it was long before the war for Cybertron had started," Elita told her audience. "In fact it was back before Optimus had become a Prime, and before I had become Elita One. Truthfully, it was while the two of us were still in school."_

It was an average day at the Iacon Academy on Cybertron, all the femme were gossiping, the mechs were either showing off their muscles or trying to impress said femme, and basically anything else you'd expect in your typical high school. That was all quickly brought to a pause when the teacher came in with a young femme that had pink and white colored armor. "Everyone, we have a new student joining us today, so please make sure to welcome her," the teacher announced. "If you would be so kind as to introduce yourself to the class miss?"

"H…hello. My name's Ariel and I hope we all get along," the femme announced nervously.

"What's with her armor," one of the students muttered.

"Yeah it's so pink. Like she's trying to hide some kind of tom-mech personality or something," another one added.

That just served to get Ariel a bit angry and she decided to shut them all up as she then announced, "I…I'm gonna be the first female Prime since Solus Prime!"

That definitely shut everyone up alright, because everyone had stopped talking to just stare at the new girl in shock at her proclamation. A minute later though, a red and blue mech that was sitting next to a blue and grey colored one stood up and said with a smile, "That's cool. I want to become a student of Alpha Trion someday."

Ariel just looked at this mech like he was a complete weirdo and quickly took her seat so that the class could begin. As she did, she noticed that she was stopped by the mech had spoken up a second ago and he whispered, "Uh…my name's Orion by the way. Orion Pax. Nice to meet you."

_"__So I guess you guys are like childhood sweethearts then right," Miriallia asked._

_"__No not quite," Elita replied. "Back then I didn't think much of the mech named Orion Pax. To be honest, he seemed like an unreliable kind of mech with a weird dream. Who would honestly want to become a student under Alpha Trion, the mech who many of us kids had nicknamed the great librarian of Cybertron?"_

_"__But Optimus seems like he's always been like such a reliable, strong, confident type of person to me," Erica interrupted._

_"__Well I was young so I didn't know better," Elita reminded. "Besides, it's pretty arrogant to show up in class one day as the new girl and just say you're going to be the next Prime so I didn't really make any fast friends. If anything I just attracted a lot of bullies."_

_"__Wait let me guess, Optimus helped you deal with those bullies and you fell in love right," Miriallia exclaimed excitedly._

_"__Nope not even close," Elita replied with a clenched fist._

"Hey look, it's little Miss Wanna-be-Prime," a mech said as he blocked Ariel's path to her locker.

"Please move out of the way," Ariel asked.

"What're you gonna do if I don't pinky," the mech asked as he shoved Ariel back.

"Hey maybe we should just call her that from now on since she's so pink," one of his friends stated.

"Hey check it out, she's turning even more pink by the minute," another one added, seeing Ariel had indeed adopted a new shade of pink to her face. He then reached out to try and tap her head as he continued. "Think she's gonna blow a gasket if she gets any…"

"Hey who're you callin' pinky, huh," Ariel snapped as she grabbed the offending hand. The next thing any of the bullies knew, their friend was thrown around like a rag doll along with the rest of them. "I'll be turning you black and blue when I'm done jerk!"

_"__Sounds like you were a real tough girl," Natarle commented with a great deal of impression at this._

_"__Yep, but because of that I immediately went from pinky to the pink terror, the femme who would always beat the mechs to a pulp if they messed with me," Elita stated. "But even I couldn't deal with those bullies alone forever."_

A few days after she had received her new nickname, Ariel was running home when she was stopped by one of the bullies, and he was not alone, he had brought his older brother with him. "My sparkling bro says you've been picking on him," the older mech stated.

"It's only because he's starting it, so blame him not me," Ariel snapped angrily.

"Well you see, I would, but I've got this thing about looking out for my bro before anyone else, so I'm sure you can see how this is gonna go right?" As soon as he finished saying that, he threw a hard fist that Ariel was able to dodge, being a bit smaller than him, but she immediately had the wind knocked out of her when he landed a follow-up punch to her stomach. Poor little Ariel had to deal with several more hits as the two mechs just mocked her, saying how she was a pathetic excuse for someone who wanted to be a Prime, before she finally broke down into tears.

"Just leave me alone," Ariel finally snapped sadly as she tried to push him away. Her efforts were in vain, and the older mech just marched up to continue hitting her when he suddenly found his arm being held back.

"You heard the femme. Leave her alone," a new female voice stated. The three then looked to the one holding the older mech back and saw a bluish-grey femme standing there with an angry glare on her face. Eventually, the older mech just shrugged the new comer off and stormed away with his brother close behind. Seeing that they had gone, the bluish-grey femme knelt down in front of Ariel and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No," Ariel replied tearfully. She was both sad and angry at the same time for what had happened, especially since she did not normally need help. "Why'd you do that?"

"A friend from school said that he was worried about you and asked me to help you out if something like that happened, but I have to admit I was a bit worried about the same thing too," the mystery femme replied. "Anyways, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Chromia, and you're Arian right?"

"No it's…A-Ariel," Ariel sniffed.

Chromia then helped Ariel to her feet and said, "Come on. How about we hang out at my place for a bit. I'm sure my little sister would be happy to meet you."

_"__That basically led to how I met Arcee that first time," Elita said. "And ever since I guess you could say I was like a second older sister to her."_

_"__So you and Chromia knew each other before the war," a new voice asked. Everyone turned to find that Cagalli had come in some time recently to hear the story as well, with Arcee trailing behind her._

_"__Yeah, but it would be a few years before I finally found out who it was that had asked for Chromia to help me out if I ever needed it," Elita said._

A few years later, saw an adult Ariel browsing the Iacon Hall of Records looking for something and not having any luck in finding it. Finally, she saw someone who appeared to work there and went over to ask for help. "Excuse me do you work here," Ariel asked when she reached him.

"Yes I do. What can I help you with…" the mech replied but the minute he laid eyes on Ariel he seemed to freeze in shock.

Ariel was wondering if he had some kind of malfunction when she finally realized who this mech was and why he seemed familiar to her. "Orion? Orion Pax is that you?"

Orion quickly shook himself out of his stupor as he answered, "Yes, yes it is Ariel. It's been a while."

"Wait. You remember me," Ariel asked.

"You were kind of hard to forget. For me anyways," Orion muttered, gaining a small blush as he did.

"Oh I see," Ariel said. She then asked, "So you work here now?"

"Yeah. I work directly under Alpha Trion."

"That's awesome! Sounds like you've managed to achieve that old dream of yours! You must be so proud," Ariel exclaimed excitedly. She then remembered why she was here and quickly asked, "Hey can you help me find some data pads on Astronomy?"

"Oh…uh s-sure thing," Orion quickly stuttered in reply, and he quickly helped her to find what she was looking for. As they walked, Orion tried to break the somewhat awkward silence by saying, "Seems like so long ago since our school days."

"Yeah it does," Ariel agreed. "Back when I was just a little firecracker that always got picked on by other mechs."

"Until you taught them not to and I asked Chromia to help you out if you…" Orion instantly shut up and slapped a servo over his mouth.

Ariel looked at Orion incredulously after she heard that. "That was you," Ariel exclaimed.

"Y-yeah," Orion admitted sheepishly.

Now if she had been younger, Ariel would've snapped at him and said something like he should not have done that, but the two of them had grown up quite a bit since then so she simply gave the archivist a small smile as she said, "That was…really sweet of you. Thank you."

Orion gave a smile of his own in return and the two soon found themselves parting ways after having found what Ariel was looking for.

_"__That was the first time I found myself developing feelings for Orion Pax. It wasn't love, exactly, but more of a small crush, but it was still something, and Chromia was quick to pick up on it," Elita revealed._

_"__Yeah she was like a bloodhound for that kind of thing," Arcee agreed._

_"__It wasn't until she and someone else took action that the two of us actually went on a first date," Elita then added._

_"__Who was that other person," Natarle asked._

_"__Not someone any of you may expect. In fact, I'm not even sure that either Optimus or I still believe it."_

"So you believe that Alpha Trion will support us when we appear before the high council," a large, silver warrior asked Orion.

"Yeah, sure Megatronus," Orion answered absentmindedly. Orion had met Megatronus a few weeks after his reunion with Ariel to speak with him about his ideas for Cybertron's future, and the two had meeting one and other in the Iacon Hall of Records on Orion's breaks ever since. Megatronus looked up to see that clearly Orion's attention was elsewhere at the moment though.

"Orion. Pay attention," Megatronus scolded as he rapped his stylus on the table, feeling like a teacher scolding an inattentive student.

"S-sorry," Orion stuttered, snapping out of the stupor he was in.

"Now with Alpha Trion's help, and that of your connections to Zeta and Sentinel Prime, we should be able to make our appearance by the end of the week right," Megatronus asked, getting back on track.

"Yeah, whatever you say pal," Orion replied. Megatronus paused at this response and looked up only to scowl as he saw that Orion's attention was clearly back to wherever it was before when he had snapped him out of it. "Alright what is the matter with you Pax?!"

"Hm, what? What are you talking about," Orion quickly asked.

"You've been ignoring me for nearly an hour now, and not to mention that I had to comm. link you twice about this meeting."

"What's the problem with that last one," Orion asked.

"I had to comm. link you twice because you didn't answer the first time, and you always answer! Now what in the name of the Pitts is going on?"

"N-nothing, nothing at all," Orion tried to insist, but Megatronus saw Orion's gaze quickly dart back and forth between him and something behind him. Megatronus then turned around to see what Orion was looking at, only to see Ariel standing a short ways away talking to Chromia about something, and whatever it was it did not seem to be a topic that Ariel was enjoying if the fact she was glaring at her friend was anything to go by.

Megatronus then looked back in forth between Orion and Ariel for another moment, before his gaze finally rested on the pink femme and he gained a devious grin. Orion then freaked out when he saw Megatronus stand up and quickly grabbed Megatronus's arm as he hurriedly asked, "What're you doing?"

"Oh I'm going to go and talk to that femme over there and her friend,' Megatronus replied casually as he indicated Ariel and Chromia.

"You can't," Orion quickly protested.

"Why not?"

"Because…you…she…you just can't!" Despite Orion's poor attempts at protest, Megatronus still shrugged off the smaller mech's hand and walked over to the two bickering femme, hearing a few final strings of the argument as he approached.

"Just go over and talk to him," Chromia said.

"No he's clearly busy! I can talk to him later," Ariel argued.

"Yeah like when? After he's not on break?"

"Well no, but…later okay? Besides he probably wouldn't be interested."

"Yeah you're probably right I hear he's…ya know," Chromia let that hang for a moment so that she could enjoy Ariel's look of despair at what she thought the bluish-grey femme was going to say before she finally finished. "Alpha Trion's best pupil."

Ariel just glared at her friend as she retorted, "Ha, ha, ha."

Chromia just shook her head as she said, "Look if you won't talk to him, I will."

Ariel quickly scrambled to her feet as she stood in Chromia's path as she whined, "No don't!"

"That is just sad, and that's coming from a citizen of Kaon," Megatronus commented, making his appearance known.

The two girls looked in his direction, finally seeing that the gladiator had approached them, and were both instantly put on edge by his intimidating appearance. "Can we help you with something Mister…" Chromia asked.

"Megatronus, gladiator of Kaon," Megatronus replied. "Actually my friend over there and I were just wondering if we might join you for a moment?"

The two looked over at Orion, who had his helm in his hands in anguish until he noticed they were looking at him, and he gave a small wave. Chromia instantly smirked, seeing a golden opportunity as she replied, "What a coincidence, my friend Ariel here was just about to go over and talk to Orion. You see, we're all old friends from school and she was hoping to catch up with him."

"Really," Megatronus asked in mock surprise. "Well perhaps it would be best for them to do so in private. Maybe over a small meal?"

Orion instantly raced up and grabbed Megatronus in a small hold as he frantically whispered, "What're you doing?!"

"Giving you a small push," Megatronus retorted as he elbowed Orion in the gut and pulled him forward with a small smile.

"That sounds like a perfect idea, wouldn't you agree Ariel," Chromia asked.

"Well I uh…y-yeah," Ariel replied timidly. "So um…Orion would you um…I don't know maybe…"

"Oh for Primus sake," Chromia groaned. "Ariel wants to know if you want to go out for dinner."

Orion froze while Ariel just reprimanded her friend for her bluntness and found he could not speak, which is why Megatronus cut in and said, "He would love to."

"Great! She'll send you the exact time later, and see you tomorrow night Orion," Chromia quickly stated as she pulled Ariel out of the Hall.

As soon as they were gone, Orion threw a glare at Megatronus and demanded, "Why did you do that?! You know I'm working tomorrow night!"

Megatronus just turned to where an older mech was standing and asked, "Excuse me Alpha Trion, but does Orion need to work tomorrow night?"

"I have no need for Orion's services tomorrow night. Why do you ask," Alpha Trion asked.

"He has a date tomorrow night," Megatronus replied.

Alpha Trion quickly smirked like a grandfather about to pull a trick on their grandkids as he stated, "Well in that case, you had best take the rest of the day and tomorrow off Orion. You need to get yourself buffed."

"Great idea! Let's go Orion," Megatronus said, and he too was soon pulling Orion out of the Iacon Hall of Records just as Chromia had done to Ariel a mere few minutes ago.

_"__Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Megatron decided to play matchmaker," everyone of the human girls exclaimed._

_"__Yeah I couldn't believe it either, and like I said, I still can't believe it," Elita said. "I was a nervous wreck, but I found out later just how nervous Optimus was in comparison…"_

"No I can't do this!"

"Yes you can Orion, now stop being such a sparkling and let go of that street lamp!"

"No you can't make me!"

"Orion Pax, you are going to let go of that street lamp and go on that date, or I swear to Primus I will…"

"NO! Besides you never carry out your threats anyways!"

Megatronus had done everything he could to get Orion out of his house and down to the restaurant he was supposed to meet Ariel at, and yet the young archivist was still freaking out like a sparkling. The gladiator was able to finally get Orion off of the street lamp, but soon enough he was grabbing onto anything else he could get his hands on in order to stop him from dragging him any further until the restaurant was in sight. Only a few minutes after the restaurant was in sight, so was Ariel, and Orion and Megatronus were both in awe of her appearance. She had a very serious buff job, at Chromia's insistence, and it just seemed to make her glow and her optics shine like stars.

"Orion I swear, if you screw this up, I might take a shot at her," Megatronus stated in full seriousness.

"Don't you have somewhere to be," Orion snapped.

"Fine, fine. I'll go," Megatronus replied with his hands up in a surrendering gesture. Orion then took a deep breath and went in to meet his date.

_"__We were both nervous as the Pitts, but surprisingly the date went really well. Soon enough I was sure that I didn't just have a crush on Orion Pax, but that I was honestly in love with him. When the night finally ended, he ended up walking me home, and I kissed him good night," Elita then stated._

_She received an "awwwwww" from all the girls in response before Miriallia asked, "And then you guys became a full on couple and got married right?"_

_"__Not right away," Elita stated. "A few days later, Optimus and Megatron's meeting with the high council had happened, and the war began. Both of us had become soldiers on the front lines so we didn't have time for dating. Eventually I was sure that Optimus had forgotten about me and that whatever spark there was between us had faded. It took a certain event to prove me wrong though."_

_"__What happened," Murrue asked._

_"__It was supposed to be a simple scouting op," Elita then revealed. "But it had turned out to be a trap that the 'Cons had set for us. Everyone in my unit was taken down except for me, and I was quickly taken prisoner. I did my best to leave a trail by discreetly shaving off some bits of my armor's paint, but I was sure that no one would see it. Soon enough though, we were almost at the border and I was sure that I wouldn't be rescued, until something incredible happened…"_

A severely damaged Ariel was being pulled along by a squadron of Decepticon troops through the night, when suddenly they came upon a dark area of the path between them and the border of Decepticon territory. An instant later, there was a scream of pain, followed by another, and another, until finally there was silence once more. Ariel ended up being the only one to walk into the lit area of the path again as someone raced around in front of her and transformed and asked in a deep, caring voice, "Are you okay Ariel?"

Ariel looked up as best she could and saw Optimus standing before with his battle mask down. She could not believe her optics. Optimus had come for her. Ariel was so happy that she finally felt that she could no longer stand and nearly fell to the ground when Optimus dashed over to catch her. "I've got you Ariel," Optimus whispered softly.

"H-hey what're you," Ariel exclaimed as Optimus scooped her up bridal style and immediately dashed off back towards the nearest Autobot facility. As he went, Ariel noticed that Optimus had some of the strands of her paint that she had shaved off herself in his hand. "That's…"

"Your armor is very pretty, so I noticed it right away. As soon as I realized what had happened, I moved as quickly as I could to try and help you," Optimus explained softly.

Ariel turned her gaze away from him as she asked, "If you really expect me to believe that you care that much, then why didn't you contact me after what happened at the high council chambers?"

"I never had the chance before. Almost immediately after I was swept up into the war same as you, and I was never able to find a moment to myself where I could so much as comm. link you, no matter how much I wanted to," Optimus instantly answered. "But when I heard you're unit had been ambushed, I raced out to find you as quickly as I could…because I did not wish to lose you."

Ariel could only stare at Optimus in shock before her expression softened and she tightened her hold on Optimus as a way to hold him closer to her while Optimus continued through the night towards a nearby Autobot medical facility where he was sure that Ariel could get the treatment that she needed.

* * *

**Flashback end**

* * *

"After he told me that, Optimus brought me to a medical station that was run by Alpha Trion, where it was discovered that the damage was so great that my body had to be given a complete overhaul and that was what led me to become…well Elita One, but more importantly, it was the day when that same pink armor that so many had teased me for helped me to find the one I was destined to be with forever," Elita finished.

"Wow," Cagalli gasped.

"That's amazing," Murrue exclaimed.

"It's so…so…," Erica tried to say.

"Beautiful," Natarle finally finished.

"Yeah that really sounds amazing," Miriallia said. "But now I have to wonder, how long did it take until Optimus finally proposed to you?"

Elita only chuckled as she said, "Now that is a story for another time, and one that Optimus would be able to tell much better than I could."

Everyone all made a note to ask Optimus about that the first chance they had, and then immediately went on to ask Elita about what some of her and Optimus's most romantic moments were, in her opinion, and soon enough moved on to other topics. The moment the boys all saw this, they all decided that it would probably be best if they went out for a bit, because they did not want to get caught up in the middle of what had clearly become a girl's day at the base.

* * *

_**AN: So yeah there you have it, the love story of Optimus Prime and Elita One in the world of Gundam SEED Prime. Admittedly I drew some inspiration of this story from the story of Minato and Kushina from the Naruto series, mostly because I just really loved that story, but a vast majority of the rest was just stuff I came up with on my own both from reading similar stories on here and just from whatever came to my mind. That being said, hey look at that, we've now seen Chromia at last, sure it was in a flashback but still, whatever works. Stay tuned for more lost chapters and deleted scenes, and don't worry, the sequel to Gundam SEED Prime is not far off. Until then...**_

_**Please read and review, and I'll see you again!**_


	3. Parents meet Autobots

**_AN: This scene comes from the final chapter of the Orb Missions Arc, Chapter 18: Unexpected Finds, and is more of an extended scene from before the final bit of the chapter where Kira and Athrun have their little moment in Orb outside of Morgenroete. A bit of this was actually mentioned in passing during the following chapter, but now you get to see what had actually happened. So without further ado..._**

**_I do not own anything from either the Gundam or Transformers franchises or any other franchise mentioned in this story_**

* * *

**Parents Meet Autobots**

Kira Yamato had just had a very, _very_ long day today. He was originally hoping for a quiet day in which he could just finish his work on the Support OS for the M1s, but that plan was quickly shot down when Miriallia had somehow found a way to drag him along on a mission with Elita One and Bumblebee. The mission was supposed to involve nothing more than scanning an abandoned Decepticon energon mine, but instead it had resulted in the discovery of a piece of a formula for synthetic energon, recovery of the Autobot team known as the Aerialbots, and both Kira and Miriallia having a run in with the former's childhood friend, Athrun Zala, and his Z.A.F.T. teammate Dearka Elsman. Now all of that alone would be enough to make one very exhausted but there was something else that had happened that Kira did not forget about.

During the course of the mission, Miriallia had somehow brought up the topic of his break up with Flay Allster, a topic that Kira did not really enjoy talking about at the moment since he and Flay were not on the best of terms at the moment, and eventually, the reason why Kira had not gone with the rest of their friends so that they could all meet with their parents. Miriallia had instantly shot down all of Kira's excuses for not seeing his parents and got Kira thinking that maybe she had been right in what she had said and he really did not have anything to worry about when it came to meeting his parents. He just needed a run in with Athrun and another good friend to get him to realize it.

That was why he was now riding along to Lord Uzumi's office inside of Bumblebee's vehicle mode, so he could correct his mistake as quickly as possible. After they had arrived at said building, Cagalli was found at the front door waiting for them so she could lead Kira to her father's office, and the moment the two had reached the door to said office, Kira knocked on the door. When he was told it was okay to come in, Kira did so and as soon as he saw two very familiar people in the room with Lord Uzumi, he smiled happily and said, "Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

As soon as Kira had said that, his parents immediately ran over to him, and gave him a huge hug, his mother crying happily at finally seeing her boy again as she did, which Kira happily returned. While that was going on, Cagalli and her father immediately left the room to give the Yamato family a moment alone to enjoy their reunion. Once both parents and son had finally released one and other from their hug, Kira's parents immediately began asking him about how he had been and what had happened to him. Kira quickly raised his hands in surrender as he calmed his parents down saying, "Whoa easy! One thing at a time please?"

Kira's parents instantly calmed down at their son's request and started again, "What did happen son? We heard you're a mobile suit pilot now. How did that happen," Kira's father, Hamura then asked.

"It's a long story, but the short version is that I found where they were building the Strike in all the confusion as I was trying to find a shelter. I eventually ended up inside of the mobile suit, and when I saw that it was running on such a crappy OS, I instantly asked Miss Murrue to let me make some improvements. Downside was that after I had finished I was now the only one who could pilot the thing," Kira answered.

"Oh my poor boy," Kira's mother, Caridad, moaned. "You must've been so scared."

"It wasn't all bad," Kira replied with a smile. "There is good news. I've met Athrun."

"Athrun? As in Athrun Zala," Hamura asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He's doing really well, and it seems like he hasn't changed a bit," Kira replied, obviously omitting the part about how Athrun was now a part of Z.A.F.T. He then thought of something else he should mention to them, because he felt that his parents had a right to know. "And I've also made some really incredible friends since I joined the _Archangel_. That includes my newest best friend as well."

"Oh really. What's his name," Caridad asked.

Kira smiled as he remembered how it happened. "His name's Bumblebee. He's part of a group known as the Autobots, from the planet Cybertron, and he is really out of this world in more ways than one."

Both Kira's parents looked at him in confusion for a moment before Misses Yamato asked, "Um Kira…you do know that you're a little too old for imaginary friends don't you?"

"I'm not making this up," Kira insisted. "In fact Bumblebee's the one who gave me a ride here." Kira then went over to the window and saw that Bumblebee was still parked outside and called his parents over as he told them, "Look you can see him right outside."

Kira's parents both looked and only saw a yellow sports car with black stripes sitting on the curb. "Is he in the car," Hamura then asked.

"No he _is_ the car," Kira replied. "I guess I should've mentioned that Cybertronians are also known as Transformers. They can take on alternate modes so that they look like normal vehicles, like how Bumblebee is able to turn into that car there."

Kira's parents then just looked at him like he had clearly lost it, but let Kira tell them more about Bumblebee. Kira smiled as he said, "Bumblebee's the youngest of the Autobots, but he also has the biggest heart I've ever seen…or spark in their case. He actually can't talk because his voice box was crushed by one of the Autobots' enemies in the Decepticons when Bumblebee refused to give up Autobot Intel, but he's never let that stop him from doing his job as an Autobot. Because of his dedication, Bumblebee's become the most legendary scout among the Autobots."

"If Bumblebee can't talk, then how does he communicate with others," Hamura asked.

"He does it through a series of beeps and blips that normally only the Autobots can understand, but for some reason Cagalli and I can understand him as well," Kira replied. He just missed the look between his parents when he mentioned that he and Cagalli could both understand Bumblebee for some reason as he thought of a way to prove that he was not making this up. Kira then stood up and went to the door, finding Lord Uzumi standing on the other side of it. "Lord Uzumi, would it be okay if my parents went to meet the Autobots?"

Lord Uzumi seemed to think about this for a moment and then simply smiled and said, "I don't see why not, but they should meet the first Autobot you met first."

Kira nodded in acceptance of that and quickly ran back to his parents while Cagalli let Bumblebee know of the plan over her comm. link. "Would you believe it if I introduced you to Bumblebee and the other Autobots," Kira asked his parents.

Kira's parents exchanged a look before they finally nodded in consent and let their son lead them outside to an open area that was closed off from any outside viewers. Both of the elder Yamatos were surprised to find the same yellow sports car from earlier was now parked in the middle of the area they now stood in, but they were about to be even more surprised by what was about to happen. "Hey Bee," Kira called out. "It's okay. I want my parents to know who you and the others really are."

The next thing the Yamato parents knew, the car began shifting until soon enough, a large yellow and black striped robot, with kind, blue eyes stood in its place. "Mom, Dad," Kira then said. "This is Bumblebee. Autobot scout, my best Cybertronian friend, one of the guys who taught me how to fight without killing and to better defend myself, and in a way, my guardian from another world."

Bumblebee looked to the two parents and waved as he let out a series of beeps and whirrs that neither of the Yamatos understood. Both Kira's parents turned to Kira with questioning glances to which Kira responded, "He said it's nice to meet you Mister and Misses Yamato, and you've raised one amazing and brave son."

The two parents looked at Bumblebee to make sure that was right, to which the scout nodded in response before he transformed back into a car and opened one of his doors for them. "What's he doing," Kira's father asked.

"He's our ride," Kira replied. "Our ride to where you will meet the rest of his family."

Kira's parent's looked at him in confusion for a moment, before they just got into the car to go to wherever it was they were going to.

* * *

A few hours later, Bumblebee had driven into the Autobot base of Alpha One, and Kira's parents could only stare in awe at the sight of the Autobots in the room. The minute they climbed out of the car, they saw Optimus approach them with a welcoming smile on his face, which was matched by the rest of the Autobots as Kira said, "Mom and Dad, meet the Autobots. My newest friends and trusted comrades."

Kira's parents could only give a mild wave as they smiled at the Autobots in response. Seeing how nervous the human parents were, Optimus walked over and knelt down as he spoke to them saying, "Greetings Mister and Misses Yamato. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and I have been honored to have simply known your son. He is truly a good person that I believe would be worthy of becoming a Prime."

"Uh…thank you. We're glad to hear that Mister Prime," Hamura then said.

Optimus then quickly raised a hand as he stated, "Simply Optimus will do. Prime is merely a title."

"Oh, sorry," Hamura then apologized.

"It is alright. I have found that it is a common mistake that among your species."

Kira's parents looked at their son to make sure that they were not insulted to which Kira just smiled and nodded in reply. Caridad then looked Optimus directly in his optics as she said, "I want to thank you for looking after our son for so long, but could you please promise me something?" Optimus nodded in reply, prompting the woman to continue. "I know that even though I don't want him to go, Kira has no choice but to leave when the Earth Forces ship does, so could you please keep him safe if it's within your power to do so?"

Optimus and Bumblebee briefly shared a look before the last Prime replied saying, "I swear to you by the spark of Primus himself, my Autobots and I will do everything we can to keep young Kira safe."

Bumblebee then echoed that promise with his usual beeps and whirrs, and the Yamato parents could not help but give the large warriors of Cybertron grateful smiles at that proclamation. With all the seriousness now out of the way, Kira then went about introducing his parents to the other Autobots, and eventually they were able to hear some of the stories of their times in the war against the Decepticons, and of course they also found themselves experiencing some of the daily things that happened in the Autobot base. The most prominent of which being when Hound sat down on a nearby tool and Ratchet's quick, clockwork response, "Hound, I needed that!"

* * *

_**AN: So there you have it. The moment where Kira's parents met the Autobots and where Optimus and Bumblebee made that promise of theirs to Kira's parents. Now I know that you've all been waiting for this moment, so I will go ahead and say this now...**_

_**Coming soon from lyokoMARVELanime...**_

_**Optimus Prime, Kira Yamato, Arcee, Cagalli Yulla Athha, Bumblebee, Athrun Zala, and all the rest of the heroes of Gundam SEED Prime are back along with some new and familiar faces.**_

_**Shinn Asuka, Smokescreen, Chormia, Lunamaria Hawke, and more.**_

_**Prepare to return to the Cybertron Cosmic Era as a whole new nightmare begins that has everyone wondering who. Is. The. True. Team Prime?**_

_**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Prime: Destiny Sentinels is coming.**_

_**Keep an eye out for it, because it'll be up in a few days time.**_

_**Please read and review, and I'll see you all next time!**_


End file.
